Common Fear
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: Tye, Virgil, Asami, and Ed all had one very strongly held belief. There is nothing on earth worse than the reach. That belief was proven wrong in one night. Takes place around episode 15. Slight Tye and Asami.


11:47 pm

Tye, Ed, and Vigil jumped when they heard a scream come from Asami's room.

"What the hell?" Tye asked looking over at Virgil.

"I have no idea." Virgil answered then hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Maybe we should go check." Ed lead the way towards Asami's room as the others followed but stopped when he reached the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Virgil asked.

Ed glared at them. "What do I do am I supposed to knock first or do I just go in. I mean she could be getting changed or something." The three of them stood in the hall of the apartment in silence before Virgil knocked on the door.

"Sam, you okay?" Virgil asked. There was no answer. Ed turned toward Tye.

"You can go check on her Tye she likes you." Tye's face fell.

"Yeah man She never gets mad at you, like ever. Even after you broke her skate board." Virgil added

"So, that all of a sudden gives me a free pass to just walk into her room whenever I want?" He snapped.

After a few minutes Tye finally caved and started to open the door very slowly while his hands were shaking. Ed and Virgil had taken a few steps back and were smiling at him encouragingly.

Asami wasn't naked. She was cowering in the corner of her room furthest from her bed behind her new skate board muttering what Tye could only assume were Japanese swear words.

"Uh You alright Sam?" He whispered.

"Go kill." She pointed at something on her bed. Ed laughed when he noticed what she was pointing at.

"Really… esa pequeña araña."

"Yeah Sam it's just a tiny spider. There's nothing to be afraid of." Virgil added.

"Dude I just said that." Ed said shooting Virgil a dirty look which he returned.

Sam stood up from her spot in the corner of the room and stomped over to where the boys were standing. "You kill." She snapped handing Eduardo her skate board. Ed's face dropped as he looked at the spider who hadn't moved from it's spot on Asami's bed.

"Yeah hermano go kill it." Ed said trying to hand the skate board to Tye who was refusing to take it.

"No way bro make Virgil do it!"

Virgil took the skate board and hesitated.

"Maybe we shouldn't I mean the spider ain't hurting anyone. Sam can use my bed I'll share with Ed."

"Really hermano?" Whatever Eduardo had been about to say was immediately forgotten as the spider that until that moment had remainder completely still moved about a centimeter toward them. There was a collective scream and the next thing they knew Tye was being shoved through the door into the boy's room by Asami. Ed slammed the door behind them. Once they were safely out of reach of the spider the four teenagers stared at each other but didn't say anything. Virgil broke the silence first.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night guys." He said kicking off his sneakers as he climbed into Ed's bed.

1:28 am

"Tye? Asami? You guys awake?" Virgil asked. Tye moaned and Asami muttered something in Japanese. Virgil didn't get how anyone was able to sleep with Ed's snoring.

"What wrong?" Sam asked.

"Come on guys this is ridiculous. We should have just killed that spider when we had the chance. I mean we have superpowers. You could have just stomped on it with your magical Longshadow thing. Now the spider is lurking somewhere in the apartment just waiting for its chance to kill us."

Tye sat up and glared at Virgil through the hair covering his face without his headband to keep it in place. "Then go get a phone book and guard the door or something. I'm going back to sleep."

Virgil got up off his bed and walked over to the door. Then he swung open the door and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a large phone book in his right hand and a roll of paper towel in his left hand.

4:32 am

Tye was woken up again by someone shaking his shoulders. It was Sam.

"What?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You come. Need pee. Squish spider." She whispered wrapping her hand around his arm and started trying to pull him out of his bed. Tye stumbled as he tried to shake free of the blankets around his feet and walk at the same time. The two of them stepped over Virgil who was sleeping next to the door cuddling his role of paper towels.

Asami grabbed Tye's hand as they made their way down the hallway to the bathroom. Holding Sam's hand was something he could get used to. When they got to the bathroom Sam shoved Tye onto the floor just outside the door.

"Stay." She said before slipping into the bathroom.

Virgil woke with a start when the door he was leaning against started to open. He did the only thing he could think to do. He grabbed the phone book and wacked it against the first thing he saw.

"What the heck dude?" Tye yelled as he let go of Asami's hand and grabbed his foot.

"Sorry dude I thought you were a spider." Ed's snoring had stopped.

Ed started to say something in Spanish but switched over to English when he noticed the blank looks he was getting. " What's going on?"

"Virgil is attacking people with phone books." Tye snapped sitting down on the bed closest to the door.

"You were the one who told me to get the phone book." Virgil argued.

"So you could hit the spider not me." Tye argued back.

"Maybe if you and Asami didn't try to sneak back in after your little make out session in the hallway I wouldn't have mistaken you for a spider."

Then Asami interrupted "Me Tye not make session. I pee. Tye come squish." She clapped her hands together smiling. Virgil was thoroughly confused.

"Dude do you find it really hard to understand what she's saying sometimes?" Virgil asked forgetting he was supposed to be angry at Tye.

"It's better than when she could only speak Japanese."

At that point Ed stopped paying attention to his friends. He lay back down in his bed and tried going back to sleep.

8:00 am

The three guys were guarding Asami's room where the spider was now making a nice little web while Sam ran to get help. They had decided that now that it wasn't the middle of the night they were going to get their neighbor to come and kill the spider for them. The three of them were sitting on the floor in shameful silence when Ed spoke.

"I knew you liked Sam."

"What?" Tye asked. "I do not like Sam." He protested with a bit more enthusiasm than was necessary.

"C'mon dude you snuck out of our room with her in the middle of the night and for the first like week we knew he you always had your hand on her shoulder leading her around wherever we went. We're just supposed to believe…" Virgil stopped midsentence when he heard someone enter their apartment. A woman about the same age as Tye's mom walked in followed by Sam and took the paper towels from Virgil.

Asami sat down between Tye and Virgil and grabbed Tye's hand. This was not helping Tye's denial.

A/N Disclaimer I own nothing in this story.


End file.
